Artificial limbs are used throughout the world. Modern reinforced plastics and thermoplastics have reduced the weight of artificial limbs and improved the fit of the artificial limb socket to the residual limb. Efforts to further improve the fit between the residual limb and the artificial limb socket, and to improve the comfort of the residual limb during use, continue in the art.
Silicone socket liners are presently available and provide a custom fit between an artificial limb socket and a residual limb. The silicone socket liners, however, are not breathable. The lack of air circulation around the residual limb inside the socket leads to heat build-up and sweating, causing discomfort, skin irritation, and skin breakdown in the user.
An artificial limb socket liner that combines the features of custom-fitting, breathability, and good strength to weight ratio would provide a significant advance in the art. Such an artificial limb socket liner, and methods for preparing the same, are disclosed and claimed herein.